


Grrr!

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic set during Tommy and Helen's marriage, but before the pregnancy.  Inspired by a prompt on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers & Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Grrr!

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“OW! Hello?”

“Barbara, it’s me.”

“Oh, hello Sir.”

“Are you okay?”

“Me, I’m fine. Why d’you ask?”

“You yelled ow before you said hello.”

She huffed, “if you really want to know I smacked myself in the face with my phone while trying to answer it, so that’s how my day is going. How are you?”

I chuckled loudly, “you always manage to cheer me up.”

“Do you need cheering up?”

“Helen and I have had a row; she’s gone to Pen’s for a while to allow me to ‘think about my behaviour’.”

“What did you do Sir?”

“Humph! Even you think I’m in the wrong.”

“As I don’t know what you rowed about, I can’t possibly decide if you are right or wrong. I just asked you what you did. Once you tell me that, then I’ll be able to decide if you need to buy chocolates and flowers or wait for her to apologise first.”

“Yes, you’re right, sorry Barbara.”

“I normally am. So, I ask again. What did you do?”

“The annual Nanrunnel Summer Fayre is being held on the estate next weekend. I said that Helen and I would go down and do the judging that Mother normally does so that she can go away with a friend. Helen was not impressed at the thought of having to taste jams and fruitcakes. She said I should have asked her, and that she isn’t going to come with me.”

“Hmmm, I can kind of see both sides. Maybe you should have asked her if she already had plans, but on the other hand she knew when she married you that she would become Lady Asherton, and with that title comes responsibilities to the name and the estate.”

“See, I knew you would understand. It’s not as if I’m asking her to live down there full-time.”

“No, because to do that you would have to resign.”

I could hear the fear in her voice and rushed to reassure her. “Which I would never do without discussing it with you first.”

“Good to know. What are you going to do about Helen?”

“Nothing. As you said, she knew what she was getting into.”

“Well, I don’t think I put it quite like that.”

“Semantics.”

“Will you go down to Howenstow on your own if Helen doesn’t come around.”

“I could, but…”

“Oh no.”

“You don’t know what I’m going to say.”

“Yes I do, you’re going to say that I could come with you, that it would be a nice break for me, and that we could meet up for dinner when you finished your judging.”

“Am I really that predictable Barbara?”

“I’m not going to answer that. Goodnight Sir, I’ll see you in the office tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Barbara. I’ll give you all the details about the Nanrunnel Summer Fayre tomorrow.”

“Grrr!”


End file.
